


Teaching Arthur...(for a change)

by lolahardy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur never knew how to tie a tie.</p>
<p>Eames taught him.</p>
<p>Beta-ed by my love <a href="http://darlingleesha.tumblr.com">Leesha</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the prompt floating around on Tumblr. Had to write it.

When Arthur was twenty years old, he had his first real job.

It had a dress code and he was able to buy his first suit and had his father tie his tie for him. Despite his father shaking his head and sighing, he did it for him anyway and then told him he had to learn to do it himself.

Arthur was embarrassed that he couldn’t tie his own tie. Even as he sat in front of his laptop with a tie around his dress shirt collar with a YouTube video playing, he couldn’t get the hang of it.

At least not without taking the full five to ten minutes of walking through each individual step.

He couldn’t take five to ten minutes every morning to tie a tie so he ended up scrapping the whole thing and buying clip-ons.

It was embarrassing for him to be in designer suits and polished shoes with clip on ties but he was grateful no one ever noticed.

At least not until he was in his thirties and he met Eames.

Eames started off as his coworker, then as an acquaintance, then his friend. Eventually, Eames graduated from friend to lover and in that course of time, Arthur was sure to take off his own tie. He let Eames think it was because he was very proper and prim about his expensive clothes and he didn’t want anything yanked or wrinkled so he would smile and let Arthur undress himself, at least most of the way and Arthur was grateful that Eames was so distracted that he never noticed Arthur undoing the little metal hooks and clasps of the clip on tie.

At least not until one night, after a bit of celebration from a job well done, their flight delayed and a hotel bar later, Eames stood in front of Arthur, kissing him softly, biting at his lips as Arthur shrugged off his coat, letting it fall to his arms before he took it off and threw it to the side somewhere in the hotel. When Eames moved his hands from Arthur’s slender waist to his tie, Arthur didn’t even react until Eames tugged at the noose and then moved back when he heard a subtle snap. Arthur gasped and saw Eames held his clip on and for a moment, Arthur felt his face burning up, his heart beating rapidly as he saw a smile curving on Eames’ lips then a soft chuckle escaped his mouth.

“Why, Arthur. All this time I thought it was you.”

“Shut up.”

Arthur snatched the tie out of his hand and looked down as he wrapped it around his hand and stepped away from Eames.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Are you embarrassed?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Then let’s pick up where we left off.”

Arthur couldn’t shake the embarrassment as he worried his bottom lip a little and said,

“You can’t tell anyone.”

Eames chuckled again as he said,

“Whom would I tell? Besides, it’s not that big a deal.”

“It is to me. I tried to learn, but I couldn’t get the hang of it and now...it’s kind of embarrassing at my age, doing my job and I can’t learn to do a simple noose.”

Eames smiled and looked at him adoringly, bringing his hand up and cupping his cheek as he said,

“I can teach you, duck.”

Arthur looked back at him as he scoffed a bit. Eames hardly ever wore a tie - even when they were working and they had to look professional, Eames hardly ever wore a tie.

“You know how to tie a tie?”

“I had to wear one through primary school when I was young. It’s why I hate wearing them now.”

“Oh…”

“So let me teach you.”

        Arthur gave in and let Eames teach him.

Eames was patient, going step by step, tying it for Arthur at first, then undoing and starting all over and bringing Arthur’s hands up and walking him through it.

It was a slow going process, mostly because most times Arthur would space out and just love the feeling of Eames talking to him and tying his tie for him. Eventually it became a bit of a turn on for him, kissing Eames in response and forgetting all the steps he just walked through.

It got to the point that eventually, Eames would just tie his tie for him, smiling as he did, with Arthur trying to pay attention.

Arthur was even more impressed as they prepared to go to the opera one night and Eames did the bow tie on Arthur’s tux.

“You really do know how to do all of this.”

“I was supposed to be teaching you. But someone doesn’t pay attention.”

“This is different. This is a bow tie. No one knows how to tie a bow tie. Except for the British apparently.”

Eames laughed as he finished up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now Arthur can show Eames what he learned.

Some time later after getting back together from being separated on a job, Arthur couldn’t wait to climb all over Eames. Eames was surprised to see him with a tie on but didn’t have time to comment on it as he kissed Arthur, tugging at his own clothes before helping Arthur out of his. As he tugged the noose with no give, he moved back and smiled at Arthur.

“Did you actually learn how to tie a noose?”

Arthur smiled a little, dimple appearing on his cheek as he undid the buttons on Eames’ oxford.

“Maybe.”

“Why, Arthur…”

“I did pick up on it. Sort of. It took me forever to get it even. I had to wear a waistcoat the first few times.”

Eames laughed a little more, kissing Arthur, oddly turned on by the fact that he had actually managed to teach Arthur something for a change.

“Let me show you what else I learned…” 

Arthur pushed Eames gently back towards the bed and made him sit before urging him to lie down. Arthur climbed on the bed, then straddled Eames before reaching down and picking up his wrists and lifting his arms over his head. Eames looked at him for a moment, amused a little and then looked overhead, watching where Arthur placed his hands.

“Keep them there.”

Eames nodded and watched as Arthur pulled his tie from around his neck with a soft hiss as it slipped off Arthur’s collar and brought it to Eames’ wrists, binding them together before tying them to the headboard. Eames smiled, liking the feel of the silk on his skin and this sudden turn of events.

“Darling, you learned the windsor. I’m so proud of you.”

“Shut up.”

Arthur couldn’t help but smile anyway, his dimple appearing on his cheek as he concentrated on the tie.

“Didn’t think you would be into this.”

“I love showing you new things, Eames.”

Eames grinned now, lifting his hips, rubbing his trapped erection against Arthur’s. He let Arthur finish his work before he sat back and began undoing the buttons on his shirt, revealing smooth unmarked skin to Eames. As Arthur shrugged off his shirt, letting it fall Eames forgot his restraints and went to reach for him only to be held back. He craned his neck, looking up overhead at the tie as he said,

“Right…”

Arthur only smirked in response, dimples appearing fully now.

        Eames groaned loudly, feeling his thighs trembling as Arthur sucked him softly, slowly, taking his time as he dipped his head down, then back up, his tongue smoothing over the shaft of Eames’ cock. He kept going, his mouth wet and hot as Eames gripped his fists against the noose as his back arched up, chasing after Arthur’s mouth any time he pulled away. He made desperate little sounds and took sharp breaths that made Arthur smile softly. When he slowly let go with a gentle pop, Eames groaned, letting his legs fall limply beside him as he gasped for air.

“Pet?”

He sounded ruined already and Arthur sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I missed your hands on my head.”

Eames still managed to look smug despite how he looked and sounded as he took a few short breaths and said,

“You could untie me.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Arthur began to climb over him, his mouth following the lines on Eames’ body, up his thighs, to his waist, then stopping to nip at the tattoo on his hip, distracted again by his belly button and then licking up the trail of hair up his stomach. When he got to his chest, he stopped to suck on his left nipple, hearing Eames’ breathing picking up again, his skin shivering under his mouth as his heart beat frantically. Arthur sat up again, bringing his hand to his hair, smoothing it back, feeling loose waves frame his face. He boxed Eames in with his arms, leaning down slightly as he said,

“Oh...I just thought of something else…”

“What’s that?”

“I have to prepare myself.”

Eames’ mouth shut again and he swallowed hard, lips parting again as the tip of his tongue darted out as he said,

“Oh…”

        Eames panted as he watched Arthur leaning over him, one arm supporting him up, the other behind him as he worked two fingers in and out of himself. Arthur moaned softly now and then, looking at Eames, leaning down to kiss him as he fingered himself open. He would rest his forehead against Eames’, his eyes closed as he pushed his hips back on his fingers, rocking softly, whining.

“You’re killing me, love…”

Arthur only smiled softly, a dimple appearing on his cheek again as he licked his lips. He kept going for just a few more moments before he let his fingers slip out and he pushed himself upright again. He could see how hard Eames was, his cock nearly throbbing and wet and when Arthur touched him to add lube, he felt him shutter and the shocked sound he made seemed as if he was in pain. Arthur glanced at him and slowly slid his hand up and down just twice, coating the entire shaft and head, his fingers only slightly pushing down his lover’s foreskin before he got up on his knees and held him firmly to guide him inside.

Eames groaned, the sound filling the room as Arthur focused and gingerly eased himself down, feeling himself being filled up by Eames. His dick was thick and perfect and it was one of those things that Arthur kept to himself - enamored by the girth and feel of it inside him. He figured Eames’ ego was big enough; telling him how much he loved his cock was a bad idea.

When he was finally flush against him, he could see Eames had struggled against the tie, his hands balled into fists, his eyes clenched tightly as he turned his head towards his arm, his teeth biting at the shirt sleeves he was still wearing. Arthur rested his hands on Eames’ chest, his fingers scratching at his chest hair and he was still clenching firmly around his shaft, his own erection pressing up against his stomach, precum dribbling from the head and smearing against his skin. He smiled faintly, licking his lips again as he bounced slightly, watching the tortured look on Eames’ face tighten up as he groaned through his teeth.

“Eames...come on...look at me…”

It took a moment, Eames’ breathing frantic as he tried to pull himself back from the brink. When he turned his head back, his eyes slowly opened, pupils blown, Arthur reached up to him, cupping his face as he leaned down to kiss him again, feeling Eames kiss back. As they kissed, Arthur began to roll his hips, moving slowly at first until Eames moaned against his mouth.

He missed the feel of Eames’ hands on his body, the warmth his arms gave as he held him but Arthur loved the control he had. He loved how he could make Eames cry out for him, gasp and tremble under him. When Arthur sat back, he loved how he could just ride Eames’ cock however he wanted, his legs apart as far as he could go to get the perfect amount of space each time he lifted up and enough so he could always settle right back on his lap, filled right back up with every inch of Eames.

When he felt Eames getting close, his legs drawn up to lift his own hips up to meet Arthur half way, he watched him groaning, his eyes nearly closed as he looked at Arthur.

“Come Eames...come for me...come on, I know you’re close…”

He moved faster, frantically, urging Eames to come and when he did, he watched the relief wash over his face, his body boneless against the bed as his eyes closed, the moan that left his mouth tapering off with a sigh as Arthur kept going until he came as well.

It was almost euphoric, the feeling of the warmth and wetness spreading through him both inside and out, the white starbursts going off behind his eyes as his breath caught in his throat and his legs shook as he settled down, his arms barely holding him up as he groaned, his head falling forward as he panted furiously. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Eames - his eyes closed, his head to the side as he tried to catch his breath again. He had sweated through his button down, his hair going in every direction, his fingers finally relaxed though his wrists were red from where he struggled against his bondage.

Arthur swallowed hard, licking his lips as he reached up, feeling his fingers shake as he undid the noose. As soon as the silk hissed and released, Eames’ arms fell limply and he left them there for a moment before he moved them down, a groan escaping as he said,

“Fuck, my arms…”

Arthur reached down, picking up Eames’ wrist and kissing the harsh marks across his skin as he stayed where he was, feeling Eames going soft inside him. It was still one of those things that Arthur would keep to himself - loving the feeling of Eames going soft inside him after he came.

“You all right?”

Eames smiled, a sleepy, lazy, content smile as he yawned a bit and said,

“Oh yes. I knew teaching you something was turning me on for a reason."

Arthur laughed softly, feeling Eames’ free hand easing onto his thigh, his fingers walking up to his hip as he held him.

“Thank you for teaching me.”

“Is there anything else you don’t know how to do?”

Arthur laughed again.


End file.
